Solo una noche
by abiyasha
Summary: Homenaje a jiraiya...


**Esto es un homenaje a Jiraiya. Bien espero que le guste a todos (as), no vemos en otra.**

Se acerco lentamente hasta donde se encontraba ella, quien iba a pensar que una puesta de sol iba a ser el detonante para que lo que había deseado desde que la conocía se hiciera realidad, "¿Quién?". Si quien hubiera pensado que llegaría el momento para que sus corazones, sus almas y cuerpos se convirtieran en una "¿Quién?" volvió a pensar mientras que se llevaba una mano y se batía el cabello.

Su resolló se estremecía a como se iba acercando, ella tan dispuesta se encontraba tomando su lugar frente al mirador, si había acertado en el lugar, quien iba a pensar que el gran mirador de la ciudad con sus cielos en tono anaranjados, amarillos y rojos lograrían que su persona amada se sintiera en la misma situación que él.

Se acerco un poco más y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta se su cercanía, el calor que irradiaba era intenso en ese momento, estiro la mano para acariciar su suave mejilla. Como no sentirse en el cielo, cuando su cuerpo por impulso propio se había lanzado en sus brazos extendidos pera recibirlo en su tímido abrazo.

No soporto más, recorrió con sus manos la cintura femenina dejando un camino de fuego en su piel.

Era fácil decir que estaban ahí y que nada los iba separar pero para eso habían pagado su caro precio, su amor era prohibido, por así decirlo, ella había sufrido la perdida de varios seres amados hace mucho tiempo y su corazón se encontraba triturado como mínimo, era por eso que nunca había tenido el valor para acercarse a ella.

Por su parte ella, podía sentir la mirada de él clavada en su espalda "¿Qué esta pensando?" se preguntaba internamente y se lo repetía una y otra vez, su corazón no estaba preparado para lo que sabía que se aproximaba, pero él había sido tan paciente, tan amable con ella, que, como negarlo, lo quería y demasiado y no le negaría la única cosa que él le pedía, además de que era sin compromiso, es decir sin atarse a él que era lo que menos deseaba, no volvería a atarse a ninguna persona en lo que le quedaba de vida, nunca, jamás.

Cuando por fin lo sintió cerca, no soporto y miro hacia él, hubiera preferido escapar a su mirada, no quería sentir otra cosa que no fuera agradecimiento hacia él, si no quería sentir el amor que irradiaba, pero como evitarlo cuando se lanzo hacia ella para reclamar sus labios, no pudo evitarlo, se equivoco y ahora estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias, lo amaría, si, pero sería solo por esa ocasión, solo por esa ocasión.

Como evitar lo que sentía, él la amaba desde el primer momento en que la miro, ella lo amaría solo por esa noche, no estaba dispuesta a dar algo más, él tendría que conformarse y así tendría que ser, no había otra manera.

Él la levanto en recargado en el barandal de la zona, dio un último vistazo al paisaje, bien el sol estaba dando sus últimos rayos iluminada calidamente la aldea, su aldea, para después volver a tener conciencia en donde se encontraban ahora sus manos.

Cerro sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación, realmente te encontraba en el cielo, lastima que solo sería por una noche, la mejor noche de todas. Abrió los ojos y la miro, hermosa y más que eso ante sus ojos, realmente la amaba.

Ella sintió como la levantaba del suelo para después dejarla caer lentamente en el suelo, aun lado de un hermoso cerezo, después sintió el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre le suyo, la superaba en tamaño y en peso pero aun así no se sentía aplastada ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrarío a la presión que sentía que oprimía a su corazón, la culpa estaba empezando a emerger, no, no debía liberarla, no frente a él.

Llevo sus manos a su cabello, era largo y podía sentir sus ondas rozarle la ahora piel desnuda de su hombro derecho, también podía sentir su suave tacto recórrele el cuello, sus besos de fuego que le quemaban los labios tras cada beso que se daban y después lo que más temía, él se aparto de ella para regresar a su cuerpo y hacerla suya, si lo habían hecho. Sintió como su esencia se derramaba dentro de ella, él sentía la piel húmeda del sudor de ella y cuando la reclamo, sintió como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo y ahí estaba, tan suya, tan entregada, solo por esa noche, solo por fuera, solo el físico, pero no importaba, le había enseñado que podía ser paciente, pero que al final era hombre, le había mostrado que la esperaría pero la amaba demasiado como para no reclamarla, le había enseñado que podía contar con él y por eso ella sabía que él sería suyo por siempre aunque ella, por otro lado, sería de él solo por esa noche.

Se dejo caer sobre ella extasiado y cansando, como explicarlo quería repetirlo hasta que el sol volviera asomarse, pero sabía que eso era pedir demasiado por lo tanto se aparto de ella y tomo asiento a su lado. No, no iba a voltear a verla a los ojos, no, no quería saber que pensaba o que sentía, como decirle que era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida sabiendo que no se repetiría otra vez y que esa ocasión tan especial solo había sido un regalo sin amor por parte de ella.

Se cambio inmediatamente en cuanto él se retiro, deseaba lavarse lo antes posible, no pudo sentirse sucia, era una sensación que no esperaba sentir en ese momento, lo miro estaba sentado ya vestido viendo que diablos que, todo se le olvido, miro la expresión de su cara y el mundo se le vino encima, varia lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Se acerco a él sin pensarlo y lo rodeo dejándose caer sobre él, hundió su cara en su cuello y tras respirar pesado lo beso en la piel descubierta.

No podía creerlo, ella lo besaba en el cuello y no había podido evitar estremecerse tras el roce de sus labios como un adolescente enamorado, él no era uno, hace mucho que había dejado de serlo, pero así sucedía, tenía que voltear a verla, pero sinceramente sentía miedo, sentía pavor de saber sus pensamientos, de ver su mirada de dolor, ¿Dolor? .

No pudo evitarlo se giro y para el colmo había mirado directamente hacia sus ojos, esos ojos dorados.

Sintió como él se giraba, no quería que la viera estaba llorando junto con él, como niños, no, los niños no lloran por cosas así, no como niños no era la forma. Por desgracia sus miradas se conectaron y la suciedad que había sentido antes regreso y no pudo evitarlo, no lo soportaba, se sentía la peor mujer del mundo por haberle dado alas y luego cortárselas, pero esta situación , esta oportunidad no volvería a pasar y ambos lo sabían.

Ella lo había esquivado, lo sabía pero aún asi dolía, era humano ¿Verdad?, si, si lo era. Su corazón se nublo de dolor, se levanto no soportaba tenerla cerca, tenía que irse, se habían equivocado. Si eso era, habían obrado en el error más grande de su vida, pero se había sentido amado por ella, mientras habían sido uno y ahora eran individuos completamente separados con objetivos completamente diferentes, todo enlace que habían creado se vería modificado a partir de ahí, no por que se había dejado llevar, de seguro no estuviera sufriendo, llorando, ¿Llorando? Si estaba llorando ¿desde cuando?.

Ella se alejo de él, su sola presencia le recordaban todo, cada roce, cada beso, cada te amo, ¿por que no pudo ser sorda, ciega y sin tacto para no haber sabido nada esa noche?, ¿Por qué no se había echado hacia atrás cuando lo sintió a su lado? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía amarlo?

No podía creerlo, se arrepentía podía verlo en sus movimiento y en como trataba de abrazarse así misma para consolarse, era sufí enciente no lo soportaría más, se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo por la fuerza ella se debatía por liberarse, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer, la amaba y así quería que ella lo sintiera, que supiera que estaba agradecido, cuando la agradecida era ella, la marcada era ella, la entregada era ella, la sacrificada era ella. La victima era él.

-Jiraiya suéltame, aléjate, no me toques, no me mires-

Como no evitar obedecerla, se aparto se recargo en el tronco del árbol y tapandose la cara lloro desconsoladamente. Ella no lo amaba, no por lo menos en ese momento, no lo amaba y nunca lo volvería a hacer, nunca…

Ella se aparto, se fue alejando, dejándolo atrás olvidándolo. Se iba de su lado y tal vez para siempre.

La había abrazo, pero no sintió consuelo en su abrazo, se había sentido como una cualquiera que se entregaba por interés y no por amor, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía mirarlo al rostro, mentirle diciéndole palabras hermosas, no realmente lo único que sentía era repulsión, de si misma, lo veía tan puro, tan entregado y ella tan indigna… no él no podía tocarla, no. La única salida era irse, alejarse y así lo hizo, se puso de pie, lo miro y nuevamente su mundo se hizo trizas estaba llorando como el loco enamorado que era, llorando por que sabía que no había esperanzas, llorando por que era su único consuelo y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que irse.

La noche había tomado tonos más claro cada vez, pero realmente no estaba dispuesto a moverse, a pesar de que el frío lo calaba hasta los huesos y que la posición en como estaba recostado contra el cerezo no era nada cómoda, todo lo ignoro. Sus ojos hinchados del llanto y su boca reseca, sus manos sudorosas y la mirada perdida. Su corazón partido, abandonado, usado y deshecho se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Lo hecho, hecho está y nada podía cambiarlo, la amaba y talvez siempre así sería, pero ella, ella era otra cosa. Claro se marcharía de la aldea, encontraría otra forma de existir más o menos aceptable y viviría cada día como fuera llegando. Si eso era, mejor irse él que ella, ya que todo lo que le quedaba a ella era ese lugar y para él.

Se levanto adolorido, si su cuerpo ahora le reclamaba, no importaba, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, miro hacia atrás encontrando al cerezo, sonrío, ese cerezo era el único testigo de que la mujer que amaba le había correspondido solo por una noche, testigo de cómo su corazón se había deshecho y ocultado de dolor. Un grato y ameno testigo que guardaría en silencia esa noche, la noche del más grande error.

Años después.

No podía creer que estuviera muerto, no podía creer que no había dejado rastro, maldito, mil veces maldito, por que se tenía que hacer el héroe solo por un poco de información, si información súper valiosa, pero que no valía su vida. Sabiendo que pudo haber evitado que se fuera.

-Jiraiya, viejo tonto por que tuviste que morir, para darme cuenta que te amaba-

Tsunade se dejó caer al suelo helado, al diablo los raspones en sus rodillas y manos, estaba en ese lugar especial de los dos, donde se encontraba ese cerezo, lo abrazo, era un milagro que aun se mantuviera de pie y tan hermoso como en ese momento. ¿Por qué no había abierto los ojos hasta ese momento? Ahora de que servía, él ya no estaba, por mucho que quisiera no lo volvería a ver. Se abrazo al árbol nuevamente, buscando de nuevo el consuelo, queriendo fundirse con él, sabía que ese árbol era especial, lo sería por siempre y ella se encargaría de eso.

Llorando Tsunade se dejo llevar por el viento, miraba al cielo mientras que caminaba hasta que una voz conocida lo saco del ensueño

-Tsunade-ba-chan yo vengare la muerte de ero-senin no te preocupes- lo miro, era hermoso lo que unas simple palabras podía causar en ella.

-Gracias Naruto-

FIN

Bien que les pareció, espero que le haiga gustado, por mi parte te lo quiero dedicar a Jiraiya-sama que realmente era uno de mis personajes favoritos (lo amaba)… Bien eso es todo, a mi en lo particular casi lloro cuando lo escribí y llore cuando mi querido ero-senin murió…. Bien espero sus comentarios Bye Bye…


End file.
